


Candyman

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I used nazi-nurse's version of carlos' double, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, so his name is Diego, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kevin just wants to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask that Nazi-Nurse received on Tumblr.
> 
> "Do you think Kevin sometimes has periods where he finds Diego completely intolerable? like they'd be sleeping and Diego tries to get a feel and Kevin just worms away so much he falls out of bed."
> 
> http://nazi-nurse.tumblr.com/post/66118518038/do-you-think-kevin-sometimes-has-periods-where-he-finds
> 
> P.S-I was listening to Candyman while I wrote this, and it made me laugh like an idiot.

Kevin sighed when he felt the bed dip behind him, his ever present smile spreading just that much wider on his face. It was rare that Diego felt the need to bother actually coming to bed, let alone when Kevin wasn’t at work at the station, so it was a nice treat.

He rolled over, his eyes still closed, as he’d been half asleep already when he felt his boyfriend climb into bed with him. He sighed happily as he snuggled up into Diego’s arms, tucking his head neatly under his boyfriend’s chin.

"Mmm, hello, love," Diego cooed into his hair, his arms moving to encircle Kevin’s waist, carefully tugging him just that much closer.

Kevin made a non-committal noise, snuffling quietly as he settled down to sleep, curled quite happily in the other’s embrace.

Until he felt Diego’s hands wandering down his back, landing on his ass and giving a squeeze. Kevin squeaked, pulling back a little from Diego to give him an admonishing smile, and receiving a lecherous grin in return.

"Not tonight, my dear," Kevin hummed, petting Diego’s hair, before settling back down, "Not tonight." Because somewhere in the back of Kevin’s mind, he knew that giving Diego what he wanted now would lead to him getting up and out of bed once he’d dozed off once more, leaving him to wake in a cold bed come morning. This way, at least, if he held out he could wake his love up in the morning with sex, and get to sleep with him the night through.

Diego simply snorted at Kevin’s refusal, however, shifting to curl around his boyfriend once more, hands sliding under his shirt.

"I said, no," Kevin grumbled, shoving himself away from Diego, a startled gasp escaping him as there was suddenly no longer any bed beneath his body. He yelped as he tumbled onto the floor, dragging blankets and sheets down along with him, landing in a heap.

Diego peeked over the edge of the bed, eyebrow raised delicately as he peered down at Kevin groaning on the floor.

"You’re right, love," Diego hummed, lifting himself from the bed to bundle Kevin into his arms and place him back up onto the bed, "Not tonight."

Kevin sighed, a sad smile on his face as he resigned himself to sleeping alone once again, before making a happy little noise as Diego joined him, pulling Kevin into his chest and kissing the small red mark on his forehead, where he’d hit it on the bedside table.


End file.
